


A Christmas Baby

by MASD_1138



Series: Christmas 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dog BB-8, Dog Chewbacca, F/M, Family Fluff, Han is a good grandpa, Leia is great, Poe loves everyone, Road Trips, tired parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Poe and Rey are going on their traditional road trip to Upstate New York to spend Christmas at Rey’s parents’s house. However, there’s one thing different this year: they have their three weeks old daughter with them and they are tired.





	A Christmas Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Family fluff up ahead!

Poe looks at all the bags and luggage that are lining the hallway to the front door. He puts his hands on his hips, lets out a deep breath and goes through his mental list of everything he needs to absolutely bring. Travelling before used to be way easier and demanded less preparation, but now just going to the grocery store needs preparation. He’s pretty sure he has managed to not forget anything. If he hasn’t, he’ll just adapt and find a way to make it work. It’s really early in the morning, but the drive they have ahead of them is going to be really long and they will have to stop a couple of time. Beebee, their adorable corgi, sits beside him on the floor. The little dog looks up at his owner, clearly waiting to see what they are about to do.

“Sweetheart?” Poe asks in direction of the living room.

“Yeah?” Rey answers in a voice that’s just loud enough for him to hear.

“I’m going to start packing the car. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m just going to change her one last time before we leave.”

“Okay.”

He starts by going outside, Bee following him, and getting the car ready. He walks by his dear to his heart Mustang and runs his hand on the hood before going to their new SUV. He opens the trunk and goes back inside to grab the big thing first: the crib. Then, he moves on to the box of diapers and the baby’s clothing bags. After that’s in the car, he grabs the big suitcase Rey had packed for both of them and Bee’s bad of food. He also brings the winter coats and stuff. When he’s done with everything, he closes the trunk and goes back inside. When he opens the door, Rey is kneeling on the floor and making soft cooing sounds. Poe walks behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder. 

“I can finish that if you want to get Bee in the car,” Poe murmurs and smiles down at her.

“Okay, can you help me up?” 

“Sure.” 

He takes both of her hands and pulls her up slowly, making sure that she doesn’t push herself too much. Once she’s eye-level with him, he kisses her on the cheek.

“Are you okay?” He asks before letting her go.

“I’m still really sore this morning, but I’ll be fine once I’m sitting in the car.”

“That’s good I’ll finish up everything in the house and we can go."

Rey gives him a soft kiss on his lips and grabs her blanket before calling Bee to go to the car. Poe kneels down on the spot where Rey was and smiles. His three week old daughter is looking up at him. Baby Shara is all bundled up in her car seat in her little pyjamas. She has a little red hat on and tiny mittens. 

“Hi baby,” Poe coos and tucks the blanket tighter around her tiny body. “Mommy thought you were asleep, but no you were just waiting for me, weren’t you?” His little baby blinks a couple of times and Poe chuckles. “That’s what I thought.” He makes sure Shara is carefully strapped in her car seat before standing up. “They are going to love you sweetheart. You are the best thing to ever happen to mommy and daddy, you know that right?” His little angel doesn’t move much, she just gives him he go to response, a couple of slow blinks.

They are traveling from Raleigh, North Carolina to Upstate New York to spend Christmas with Rey’s family. It’s also the first time the grandparents are going to see their first grandchild in person. Poe had video chatted with them in the hospital the day Shara was born, but they couldn’t make it for the actual birth. Poe doesn’t know how the the trip will go. Normally it would take them ten to eleven hours, but with a new born baby, it could take up to fifteen hours with all the stops. Poe is also going to meet some of his wife’s family for the first time, but he’s feeling pretty good about that. What is stressing him out is spending fifteen hours in a car with his newborn baby. He just hopes that Shara will sleep for most of the ride and that Rey can also relax and doze off. He knows he’ll be able to stay awake for the whole drive, he’s had to do it for way longer when he was in the Air Force. He doesn’t have time to give it more thought for now, so he grabs the car seat and goes out the door.

Poe makes sure the door his locked before going to the backseat of the car and securing Shara. After he’s sure that he’s done everything right, he goes to the driver’s seat. Rey is already comfortably settled in her seat. 

“All ready to go?” Poe asks her as he turns the SUV on. 

“Yep, I even programmed the GPS and sent mom a text that we are hitting the road. I’ve got our road trip playlist ready to go.” Rey smiles at him and pulls her blanket off of her feet. “And I’ve got my fuzzy socks on!” She wiggles her toes in her obnoxiously red socks.

Poe laughs and puts the car in reverse, backing out of the driveway. He’s glad to see, in the mirror strapped to the seat in front of the car seat, that Shara seems to be already falling asleep. Bee is also laying down, but that doesn’t surprise him since it isn’t the dog’s first long car ride.

They drive for a solid two hours before Shara starts fussing and they have to stop so that Rey can feed her. They stop in a parking lot of a McDonalds and Poe gets out to let Bee do his business. He also goes inside the restaurant to get himself a coffee and a McFleury for Rey. 

When he gets back to the car, Rey is still sitting in the backseat and nursing Shara. He puts both of their snacks in the cup holder upfront and goes to sit in the backseat with his girls. Bee sits in his lap while Poe scrolls through his phone. Once Shara finishes eating, Rey passes her to Poe so he can burp her while she goes to the bathroom.

“There we go baby,” Poe whispers and kisses the side of Shara’s tiny head once he succeeds. He checks her diaper quickly to see if he needs to change it, but it’s still clean. “Let’s get you back in your seat before mommy comes back.” 

Poe always found it a bit silly when he saw parents talking to their babies, but since the first second he held his own daughter he can understand. At first, he told himself he did it to reassure his baby, but really he does it to reassure himself. 

Rey comes back to the car while Poe finishes securing Shara and Bee in their seat and harness respectively. She comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist so she can press her nose at the base of his neck. 

“Did you need to change her?” 

“No she was clean, are you ready to hit the road again?” Poe leans back into her touch. 

“Let’s go.”

Poe starts driving again and Rey happily eats her ice cream beside him. They manage another three hours before Shara needs a feed and a change of diaper. After that, Rey tells Poe that she wants to take the next driving shift. He agrees immediately and switches places. 

Poe uses the opportunity to take a power nap. Rey glances at him ever so often and sighs happily. He’s been so supportive in the last ten months - not that he wasn’t before - and he always volunteers to get out of bed and go get Shara. He would always go get the foods she was weirdly craving during her pregnancy no matter the hour. He rubs her feet and her back every time she asks him to. He’s just the best person she could ever be with. 

She’s excited to go back the her parents house for Christmas. She’s really happy that she will get to see some family members that she hasn’t seen in years. Some of them haven’t even met Poe. She’s the youngest in her family and her cousins are all older than her. Yet, she was the first to get married and she the first to have a baby. Poe and her got married when she was twenty-two and he was thirty-four. They met when she was twenty and they were inseparable after their first date. 

Poe wakes up from his nap and stretches in his seat. Rey smiles at him and takes his hand over the center consol.

“Nice nap?” Rey asks him as he takes a sip from their water bottle. 

“Yep, how long did I sleep?” Poe asks as he tries to look outside at the road signs.

“About an hour and fifteen minutes I’d say.”

“Do you want to keep driving?”

“Yeah, this is nice I haven’t driven for this long for a while.” Rey smiles at him and takes the water bottle from Poe’s hand so that she can also take a sip before he puts the cap back on. “Shara’s been asleep since we left.

“That’s good. We’re lucky she’s sleeping so much.”

“I don’t know who she gets that from,” Rey laughs. She’s never been somebody that sleeps a lot. In high school she was a cross-country runner. She even won state championships. She has kept the habit of running in the morning ever since. Since the beginning of their relationship, they’ve been going on runs together in the morning. Poe doesn’t mind getting up really early for training since he was in the military for so long.

“I bet it’s from your side Sunshine, your dad can fall asleep at the table,” Poe chuckles.

“You’re probably right.”

They manage another three hours before they have to stop to feed Shara and change her. Poe takes back the wheel after that. They make another couple of stops to eat and take care of the baby. 

***  
In the end it takes them fourteen hours to make it the Rey’s parent’s house. It’s about seven p.m and Leia had texted saying that they were waiting for them to arrive to eat. They park in the big driveway behind Han’s car.

“Let’s get you inside with Shara and then I’ll come back to get our stuff,” Poe tells her as he turns of the car. It’s snowing outside and there is a good amount of snow on the ground and Poe knows that Bee is itching to go play in the snow. So he opens the back door on Bee’s side and gets him out of his safety harness. The little corgi jumps out of the car in directly goes to the front yard and rolls around in the snow. 

When they go to Shara’s side the front door of the house opens and Chewie, the family hound, comes running and joins Bee in the snow. Leia is standing on the porch with a wide smile.

“I’m going to go hug my mom, can you bring Shara in?”

“Of course Sunshine, go ahead.”

Poe smiles as his wife walks as quickly as she can to throw herself in her mom’s arms. He turns back around and quickly gets the baby carseat out of the car and hurries to the front door so the baby doesn’t stay in the cold for too long. As soon as he gets close to the front porch Leia lets go of Rey.

“Come in, come in!” Leia almost pushes them inside. Han is there to greet them and gives is daughter a kiss on her cheek. 

Once the baby carrier is carefully placed on the ground, both grandparents lean down to peer at their first grandchild. 

“Can I pick her up?” Leia asks them in a soft voice.

“Of course you can,” Rey says and she gets her daughter out of the car seat. She carefully hands her over to Leia.

The older woman cradles the small baby close to her chest and she lets out a soft “oh”. 

“She’s so small,” Leia whispers and turns slightly so that her husband can also see Shara.

“She’s beautiful,” Han says in a tight voice.

Rey looks up at her father and she can see the tears in his eyes. She goes to him and gives him a tight hug. Han sniffles a bit and drops a kiss in his daughter’s hair.

“Congratulation to both of you,” Leia says and pats Poe on his cheek.

“She’s got your nose Rey,” Han chuckles. “She’s one lucky little girl.”

Poe laughs and brings Han in for a bear hug. “I’m going to go get the things from the car.” 

“I’ll help you,” Han says and kisses his wife on the cheek.

Both men step out of the house and they walk to the car. When Poe opens the trunk, Han laughs.

“You are staying here for how many days again?”

“We’re staying for a week, but jeez babies need a whole lot of stuff.”

“So, how was the birth son?” Han smirks at Poe and leans against the car.

“Women are amazing. Rey was so amazing. I couldn’t stop crying and there she was, giving birth to an actual human without complaining.”

“Have both of you been getting enough sleep?”

“I try to get up most of the times since I know she needs more sleep even if she won’t say it. She’s still really sore and she has to be awake to feed Shara every three hours. Yeah, we are getting as much sleep as possible. I can’t complain, I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my entire life.”

“It just keeps on getting better believe me.” Han puts his hand on Poe’s shoulder and squeezes it.

It takes a couple of minutes for them to unload the car completely and to get everything inside. They go back inside and also get the dogs to follow them. Poe dries the dogs paws quickly and joins the rest of the family in the living room. He’ll go set up the crib a bit later.

Rey can’t hide her excitement of eating a full homemade meal since she’s given birth. Leia made a vegetable soup with bread as an appetizer and lasagna. She even let them have a taste of the Christmas cookies before anyone else.

***

Later, when everybody has gone to go get ready to bed, Poe sets up the crib while Rey showers and Shara sleeps in the middle of their bed. Once all the baby stuff is set up, Poe strips down and gets into his pyjamas and gets onto the bed and curls himself around Shara. He runs his finger down her chubby cheek and starts to softly sing her a lullaby. Rey eventually comes back to the room and feeds Shara while Poe goes and gets ready. He’ll take his shower in the morning, he’s way too tired right now. Then he settles beside his wife and falls asleep.

***

At some point during the night, Shara starts fussing. Before Rey can even get out of bed, Han opens the door.

“Dad?” Rey whispers, trying to stay quiet so that Poe doesn’t wake up beside her.

“I’ll take care of her, go back to bed,” Han tells Rey and goes to the crib. “Do you need to feed her?” 

“No she’s fine, I probably just need to change her,” she says and moves to get out of bed.

“Stay in bed, try to get some sleep, I will take care of her, I’ll bring her to you when she needs to be fed,” Han says and pick up Shara. He also grabs the diaper bag.

“Thank you dad,” Rey whispers and tries not to cry. She’s so tired and really grateful to have the extra help.

“You’re welcome honey, sleep tight.”

Han leaves the room with the baby and Rey snuggles back against Poe’s back. He must really be exhausted if the noise didn’t wake him up. Rey falls back asleep happy to spend Christmas with the most amazing people in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> If Rey and Poe seem a bit distant, it's because they are really tired.


End file.
